phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Kick My Way Into Her Heart
" |image = Danny and Doofenshmirtz duet.jpg |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Love Händel |runtime = 1:23 |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Love Händel |genre = Ballad |before = "Music Makes Us Better" (Love Händel) "Happy Evil Love Song" (Doofenshmirtz) |after = "Just Passing Through" (Bobbi) "Mix and Mingle Machine" (Danny) "Loser Let's Boogie" (Doofenshmirtz) |video = }} " (season 3) |image = Thaddeus and Thor (89).jpg |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Danny |runtime = 00:30 |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Danny |genre = Ballad |before = "I'm Unconsciously Creating Truly Evil Inators" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) "Paul's Revelation Operetta" (Danny) |after = "That's Wings, You Turkey" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) "Giant 3D Scrapbook" (Danny) |video = }} " " is a song that appears in Heinz Doofenshmirtz's flashback in "Thaddeus and Thor" as he couldn't do kickball to impress his mother. Lyrics Heinz Doofenshmirtz: You see, Perry the Platypus, throughout my childhood, my mother's love was always inexplicably linked to kickball. You know, I think-I think this is best expressed through a song. My mother's love was always inexplicably linked to kickball, and my brother was an expert from the start. But I lacked finesse, so when put to the test, I couldn't kick my way right into her heart. Ladies and gentlemen, Love Händel! Love Händel: Oh yeah. He tried playing rugby, and soccer and football, He tried kick the can and even martial arts. But even with this dedication, Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I still got no coordination. Love Händel: He couldn't kick his way right into her heart. Oh yeah. Goodnight, Gimmelshtump! Background Information * Heinz played this on a balalaika although clearly stated in "Mom's Birthday" that he hated all instruments that started with the letter B. *This song uses the music and tune from Love Händel's "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart". **At the end, Danny says "Goodnight, Gimmelshtump!", which is very similar to the end of "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart", where he said "Goodnight, Tri-State Area!". *Swampy (the drummer) is still wearing his librarian outfit, as he does in every episode. *Bobbi (the bass player) is wearing the suit he wore during You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. The same goes for Danny (the lead guitar player/singer). *In Spain, this song was nominated for the second Cliptastic Countdown and was named "Mi Madre" (My Mother). *A snippet of the beginning of this song can be heard while Doofenshmirtz talks about "the Leaning Tower of Pizza" in "We Call it Maze". *This song was reprised briefly in "This Is Your Backstory", however, the shot of Doofenshmirtz playing the balalaika in the beginning is removed and Love Händel does not sing anything beyond "Oh yeah" after Doof introduces them. Songwriters *Antoine Guilbaud *Chris Headrick *Zac Moncrief *Scott Peterson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work # 11051502 See also *Love Händel *"Thaddeus and Thor" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Danny Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:K